


some sort of fucking loop

by prismsakura



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Paulkins - Freeform, Post-Canon, Swearing, also inspired by my theory that emma can also see thru time and space, set after the events of tgwdlm, what exactly are they doing in the bnw? i have an answer but also it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismsakura/pseuds/prismsakura
Summary: after emma's death, she starts to see things.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	some sort of fucking loop

Emma was floating. Or, not really floating. Just existing. In some sort of endless void. 

Emma felt something trickle down her chin. She wearily touched it, and pulled her fingers away to see a glimmering blue substance on her fingertips. 

Ah. So she was basically dead. 

“Great,” Emma muttered, shuddering. It wasn’t cold in the void per se, but it still sent chills down her spine. She had a feeling she wasn’t alone.

Emma was seeing things. There was the darkness, but just in front of that, she saw destruction of a familiar small town located on an island. And the destruction of it several times more. 

“Can you see them too?”

Emma tensed. She couldn’t see Paul, but she didn’t have to. She knew his voice. She would know it anywhere, even as she viewed the visions flashing before her eyes, as she heard it mixed in with the voices of others. 

“Yeah,” she said, wiping the blue shit on her shirt. “What are they?” she asked. “Are these all… Hatchetfield?”

A hand rested on Emma’s shoulder. She looked up–sure enough, Paul was there. But it wasn’t the alien-possessed Paul she had seen before she died. It was  _ Paul _ , his actual, human self, his signature look of worry and discomfort on his face. Emma let herself relax under his touch. 

“It is,” he said. “As far as I can tell though, they’re not really… the  _ same  _ Hatchetfields.”

“Alternate universes, timelines and shit?”

“Seems like it.”

Innocent bystanders joining a cult of rabid followers of an eldritch god, or resisting and getting torn apart by them. A bomb descending onto the town, decimating it completely. Emma as the Hive slowly descended on her, ready to make her one of them, with people laughing as if her plight were one big comedic final act. A thousand other possibilities all cramming into her brain, none happy, none hopeful, none ending well.

“It always ends like this?” Emma’s hand drifted up to Paul’s resting on her shoulder and clutched it. “With everyone just dying?” 

“In the ones we’ve seen so far.” Paul gripped her hand tighter back. “There could be a single outcome where everything turns out fine, but I haven’t found it.” 

“That fucking sucks.” 

“Yeah.” Paul chuckled softly, without amusement. Or maybe a little amusement, at how ridiculous the situation was. Emma sure found it so. Hatchetfield, with no happy ending whatsoever. Hatchetfield, always sure to end in misery and destruction. If you asked Emma, it was fucking absurd. Absurd to the highest degree. 

“It’s a pity, isn’t it?” Paul said. 

“Yeah,” Emma intoned. “Yeah, it is.”

They were in the Black and White, and then, they weren’t.


End file.
